thrills and chills
by jinxed-lulu
Summary: Jackie has a plan to frighten the three easiest to scare people she knows. She just needs her boyfriend's help. "(06) Happy Fall Y'all 2016"


**prompt:** _haunted house_

 **word count:** 1,030

* * *

 **thrills and chills**

* * *

"Oh yes, _I_ am that wonderful," Jackie said to herself, as she entered the basement juggling her numerous heavy shopping bags, to see that Steven was the only person there as hoped and expected.

Steven just barely tilted his head from the direction of the TV, which was playing a rerun of _Three's Company_ , and looked at Jackie from above sunglasses. "I don't wanna know."

Her lips twitched in subtle amusement; understanding he thought her bags to be filled with perfectly cute but fashionable outfits, shoes and accessories. Maybe he even naively thought she'd brought them here to rope him into watching her model them for him— _that_ was something desperate girls did, not Jackie, she liked to shock and awe those around her with her superior taste. Besides her scruffy orphan liked it best when they were alone in his room with her in one of his worn-out band shirts.

"But Steven, you really do." She said firmly as she finished dropping the bags on the couch and sitting next to them in the little space left.

Steven's blank expression flickered and he folded his arms firmly on his chest when she didn't come sit on his lap, but still turned his head fully towards her.

"Don't think so, man."

"Puddin' pop," pouted Jackie, knowing it'd soften him up. "None of _this_ —" she swept an arm towards the bags carelessly "—has anything feminine inside. It however _does_ have stuff to make a pretty great burn." Her brown eyes and little smirk held the essence of wickedness as she stared him down.

His whole posture started to relax. "Oh yeah?" he murmured.

"It's the 29th," Jackie told him, hoping he'd catch on, but was met with raised brows. She huffed and leaned towards him, "Only days till Halloween!"

"Really now…" Having caught on, Steven's face had become the picture of deviousness.

" _Yes_. And I just happen to know that three of the most gullible people we know will be at The Hub, then making a stop to get a certain foreigner his candy before coming back here. That's at least an hour." Jackie told him in a blasé manner, watching him from under lashes, pretending to inspect her red polished nails for chips.

Making a vaguely impressed noise he asked, "And?"

"At the store I saw decorations for a haunted house, but I thought _haunted basement_! The perfect burn, especially after how scared those three were after watching _Halloween_ at the movies last night." Jackie give him a wide-eyed look to emphasize her point, to which he huffed a laugh and nodded. "So I thought we give them something to remember—" she reached into the closest bag to pull out a medium sized fake spider to dangle from between pinched fingers "—by getting a little something for all of them."

"I've taught you well," he said, even though both of them knew she was something of a badass before his help. "What else you got in there?"

Jackie then proceeded to show him the goodies she'd got to bring her vision to life. It was nice that her puddin' pop liked her idea—throwing in a few of his own to better it—because it saved time on persuading him to help and most of it couldn't be done without his height. He really was deserving of the treat she'd planned.

Just as the finishing touches were in place, they heard the three guy's voices as they got closer to the basement door. Quickly Jackie turned to hide with Steven in his room leaving the door cracked just enough.

" _Ugh, does anyone know what's—"_ the rest of Eric's words were cut off with a girlish screech _"—_ SPIDER! _It's a_ spider _! Get it off me!_ "

She had to bury her head into Steven's chest to muffle her laughter, having envisioned Eric twitching around the basement worse than usual.

" _Is-is th-that a skeleton? Please little buddy tell me it isn't."_ Michael stuttered to Fez completely ignoring Eric's plight. Only to be semi ignored himself.

" _Who cares about that! Michael Myers found us, you beautiful fool!"_ Fez whisper-shouted hysterically, over the sounds of Eric, making Steven's body shake with repressed laughter. _"You son of a bitch, you came prepared to lure Fez with promises of candy, but I will stay strong!"_

" _Is it crawling on my back? Is it?"_ demanded Eric shrilly as Michael's voice raised a pitch when announcing, _"That skeleton moved it's head! I saw it with my eyes!"_

The three of them continued on in their panic only stopping to scream at the sound of the basement door opening and footsteps (Donna she knew from the heavy steps), and from the crack they could see Michael, Fez and Eric huddle together by the freezer.

Sure enough Donna's laughter echoed the basement as she turned the black lights off and switched on the normal ones. "You do realize, that Jackie and Hyde burned you good."

The Michael and Eric tried to make themselves seem manly but their voices helped nothing. While Fez seemed to care about nothing else but that the candy wasn't a trap, and was now very much edible.

Quietly pushing the door firmly shut, Jackie leaned back against it and looked up at her boyfriend. "I'm very sure you've earned your treat."

He removed his sunglasses and sat them on the dresser, never removing his lust darkened eyes from her own. "And what might that be, hmmm?"

Biting her bottom lip, Jackie removed her boots and shimmied out of her jeans to reveal the black lace panties underneath. Then proceeded to remove the cute green sweater she'd been wearing to revel his favorite— _her birthday gift_ —Led Zeppelin shirt.

With deep moan Steven pulled her to him and down on to the cot, burying his face into her neck to suck kisses on the sensitive skin. And the faint tickling feeling had Jackie releasing a low giggle that made him smile.

"Thank you, puddin'." _I love you_.

"Anything for you, doll." _I love you, too._

.

 **[End]**


End file.
